Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 13
04:11:55 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 04:12:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:12:04 Phantom of the dark: hello 04:17:09 AcceledAcceled: He back 04:19:20 Phantom of the dark: okay i cant do this 04:19:26 Phantom of the dark: im going to bed 04:19:30 Phantom of the dark: goodnight 04:19:33 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 04:32:17 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 04:51:56 AcceledAcceled: alright 04:51:57 AcceledAcceled: gn 04:52:00 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 19:18:38 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 19:18:55 Phantom of the dark: !hi 19:18:55 BrickleBot: Hello there, Phantom of the dark! 19:19:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !Hi iggy 19:19:39 AcceledAcceled: OMG I HAVE 89 DESIGNS. 19:19:43 AcceledAcceled: AND IDEAS 19:19:47 AcceledAcceled: ACTUALLY, 90 19:19:58 AcceledAcceled: I didn't count duplicates, though 19:20:40 Popstar792: Oink 19:20:46 Popstar792: O my 19:21:02 AcceledAcceled: And I am still rank 3- 19:21:10 Popstar792: sad 19:21:21 AcceledAcceled: anyone have scratch- 19:21:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: DS mods are laggy. 19:21:36 AcceledAcceled: Yeah 19:23:53 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 19:23:58 AcceledAcceled: hi 19:24:08 Lehcar708: YAY IT'S SPOOKY STREET 19:24:16 Lehcar708: :-D 19:24:20 Phantom of the dark: yay 19:24:30 Lehcar708: :-) 19:24:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Lehcar! 19:24:41 Lehcar708: o/ hi 19:25:10 Lehcar708: Omg so I was looking thru the old comments 19:25:23 Lehcar708: I just found this: 19:25:26 Lehcar708: made726 2 years ago who whats to be my boyfriend tell me soon Log in to reply 19:25:32 Popstar792: Oink 19:25:52 Lehcar708: Like y tho 19:26:14 Lehcar708: The mods would have NEVER let that thru 2day 19:26:51 AcceledAcceled: WHAT THE HE- 19:27:00 AcceledAcceled: WTFRIDAY 19:27:12 Lehcar708: Ikr 19:27:14 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 19:27:14 Phantom of the dark: what? 19:27:17 Phantom of the dark: ah 19:27:21 Phantom of the dark: Hello 19:27:27 Lehcar708: HI o/ 19:27:34 Shuten413: /me isn't in the trash 19:27:41 Lehcar708: I have another weird comment 19:27:43 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago :S… what’s a bible.,,,. job cat… when a cat was in parades,,,… cats… I saw a cat, and this was what it was… black fur, green eyes, red collar, pink paws.. Log in to reply 19:28:06 AcceledAcceled: I wanna put garbage covered in bleach over my eyes if i see another inappropriate comment... 19:28:13 AcceledAcceled: Jk 19:28:18 AcceledAcceled: that would kill me 19:28:42 AcceledAcceled: I don't wanna leave this earth ;* 19:28:44 AcceledAcceled: *;( 19:28:46 Lehcar708: More comments by the same person 19:28:48 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago meow! chelsea1, we saw a cat, and I thought it was edwin21, or my plans gotten astray, well… I saw a stray cat, it scratched my eyes, it gave me a bruise, and ouch, when I touch the bruise, it hurts more… Log in to reply 19:28:58 AcceledAcceled: what the 19:29:12 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago more cats… more yarn… Log in to reply tellers's avatar.tellers 2 years ago I think we can name it fuzzyrex junior Log in to reply 19:29:26 Shuten413: /me scratches william 19:29:40 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago a world as big as a cat, what the heck did you know about cats? Log in to reply 19:29:55 AcceledAcceled: OH SHOOT 19:30:03 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago here’s a song I remember when I was a kid: oh, home on the atmospheres, I’m the guy with honey ears, p.s., im the guy with honey ears means i’m coming to be happy. Log in to reply 19:30:04 AcceledAcceled: I FORGOT TO MINIMIZE THE WINDOW 19:30:09 AcceledAcceled: MY MOM WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME 19:30:16 AcceledAcceled: LUCKILY SHE DIDNT SEE- 19:30:34 Lehcar708: tellers 2 years ago there was this guy who saw a cat… meow! meow! who saw a cat? a mouse! purr… where’s the cat atmosphere? a cat jumps on me… Log in to reply 19:30:46 AcceledAcceled: the hecl 19:31:20 Lehcar708: All those weird cat comments were by the same person 2 19:31:27 AcceledAcceled: wth 19:31:36 Lehcar708: Like what the fudgsicle 19:31:53 Shuten413: william 19:31:55 Shuten413: jk 19:31:56 Popstar792: rip. I have to get past these huge dogs on spy island 19:32:03 AcceledAcceled: sad 19:32:21 Popstar792: I got bucked by one when I accidentially got spotted when I didnt stop to camoflauge 19:32:25 Lehcar708: Oof 19:32:30 Lehcar708: gogo847 2 years ago yes, my name is K, I see, but finishing touches are… look, that’s you. Log in to reply 19:32:35 AcceledAcceled: -_- 19:32:46 Phantom of the dark: ya those dogs are hard to get by 19:32:47 Lehcar708: gogo847 2 years ago me 2, I used to be urning fire… Log in to reply 19:34:18 Lehcar708: Ppl were so weird in the beta days tbh 19:34:22 Phantom of the dark: agh princess wonderful WHY!!!!!??? 19:34:42 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 19:35:21 Lehcar708: Ughhhhhh I rly h8 princess wonderful 19:36:02 Phantom of the dark: ya 19:36:02 Lehcar708: She only wins so often bc her daddy bought her kart 19:36:21 Lehcar708: (My theory anyways) 19:37:34 AcceledAcceled: Yeah 19:37:45 AcceledAcceled: she is a spoiled bratty princess 19:37:58 Lehcar708: sunh890 3 years ago Dear k: �� Gus is your boyfriend?! HA! think that! No, really. Is he your boyfriend,k! Log in to reply 19:38:17 AcceledAcceled: WTHF 19:38:22 Lehcar708: Idek 19:38:32 Lehcar708: She was one of the NORMAL people too 19:38:38 AcceledAcceled: *what the hecking frieak 19:38:45 Lehcar708: Remember suhn890? That's her 19:39:27 AcceledAcceled: da heckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 19:39:51 Lehcar708: I just realized how much I used to HATE fake Ks 19:40:08 Lehcar708: I pretty much trolled cuwy123 for being a fake K 19:40:14 Lehcar708: cuwy123 3 years ago Hold on guys I can speak cat I’m a vampire cat dragon human thing! Here It goes!MEOW. Meow pur MEOW!!!!! Log in to reply 19:40:25 Lehcar708: Wtf 19:41:49 Lehcar708: Found one of K's old comments too 19:41:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Does Princess Wonderful cheat? We get tiny wheels,and she gets gigantic size wheels! 19:42:08 Lehcar708: No, her daddy pays for her kart 19:42:24 Lehcar708: (It makes sense) 19:42:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:43:14 Lehcar708: K 3 years ago Happy Cat Day to you too lehcar709! Log in to reply 19:43:35 Lehcar708: So K talked to my fake clone but not me -_- 19:44:05 Phantom of the dark: ya know maybe ace is k's brother 19:44:46 Lehcar708: lehcar709 3 years ago Dear K,Are we supposed to give Gus yarn or black Karts? The picture on the Give And Get sign is a Black Kart and the prize is a Ball Of Yarn. Is this a mistake? Log in to reply 19:45:17 Lehcar708: If ur gonna try and copy me, u better have good grammar -_- 19:46:16 Lehcar708: Omg 19:46:19 Lehcar708: lehcar709 3 years ago Hello I am lehcar708’s twin lehcar709 I am new tell me when is lehcar708 going to log on and which server is she going to be in I want to be friends with her so yes hello twin I am your twin when are you going online to Kart Kingdom? Log in to reply 19:46:25 Lehcar708: Wtffffffffff 19:48:39 Lehcar708: I'm officially weirded out now 19:48:44 Lehcar708: Another one 19:48:46 Lehcar708: Pizzawheeler 3 years ago I AM LEHCAR708!!!!!!!!!!!!! Log in to reply 19:50:47 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 19:52:26 Lehcar708: Aw rip 19:53:27 Lehcar708: Omg I just realized I told everyone what state I lived in on the blog 19:53:39 Lehcar708: Like 3 years ago 19:54:15 Lehcar708: I gtg now :-( 19:54:19 Lehcar708: Bye 19:54:47 Phantom of the dark: Goodbye 19:58:17 Shuten413: /me plays with his submarine 20:21:20 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 20:22:59 Popstar792: Aw bai 20:23:44 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 20:23:55 Popstar792: Oink 20:32:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:32:21 Shuten413: /me plays with everything 20:34:01 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 20:34:11 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 20:34:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:34:24 Artsynerd1: Hey there! :-) 20:36:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:36:43 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:36:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:36:48 BananaSavage: Ello 20:36:55 Popstar792: OMG 20:36:57 Popstar792: HI BS 20:37:02 Popstar792: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN 20:37:03 BananaSavage: Hey! 20:37:09 Artsynerd1: hi, banana and elks! :-) 20:37:13 Popstar792: NEW PEOPLE HAVE JOINED THIS WIKI 20:37:16 Popstar792: O/ Artsy 20:37:33 Shuten413: I'm gonna have honey 20:37:45 BananaSavage: Homework and more homework 0-0 20:38:01 Popstar792: BS, We have new members. Djgirl74 aka AcceledAcceled, PurpleTheUnicon aka UniPurple, Iggy from Kart Kingdom aka IgiKo, and Cherrypop14 as Cherrypop14 in kk 20:38:18 BananaSavage: Anyways, I’m glad to be back 20:38:28 Popstar792: Although, Purple js banned atm, he'll be back in 6 days. 20:38:30 BananaSavage: Oh cool 20:38:39 Artsynerd1: What did purple do? 20:39:02 Popstar792: Sharing our information with liars like Bella and other distrusted users who were banned from this wiki. 20:39:12 Artsynerd1: What kind of information? 20:39:36 Popstar792: He told Bella what we were saying about her and it causes a minor fight and she harassed me on another wiki because of it. 20:39:42 Popstar792: *caused 20:39:59 Popstar792: He recently admitted to telling her stuff, so he was banned. 20:40:03 Artsynerd1: Oh 20:40:22 BananaSavage: I’m having horrible days 20:40:28 BananaSavage: rn 20:40:30 Popstar792: Sadly, Purple talks a little too much. 20:40:35 Popstar792: Why, Bs? 20:41:14 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 20:41:22 Lehcar708: o/ 20:41:40 Popstar792: Oh, and Lehcar recently joined this wiki, Bs. Meet Lehcar708 20:41:48 BananaSavage: Bc my dog had gotten surgery from his eye and I thought it wouldn’t go well but I’m glad it did tho 20:41:51 BananaSavage: and ok 20:41:53 Lehcar708: HI 20:41:54 Popstar792: Lehcar, meet BananaSavage aka xXTsunamiXx 20:41:58 Shuten413: one of my cats is sick 20:42:04 Lehcar708: Aw 20:42:08 Popstar792: Oh my! What happened to your dog after that, Bs? :( 20:42:57 BananaSavage: Well after 4 days he passed away (sad) 20:43:20 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 20:43:32 Artsynerd1: I'm so sorry, Bs. :-( 20:43:39 Lehcar708: ^ 20:44:10 BananaSavage: yep (crying) 20:44:23 Popstar792: ;( 20:44:30 Lehcar708: :-( 20:45:25 BananaSavage: Let’s change the subject I’m starting to cry now 0_0 20:45:40 AcceledAcceled: hi.. 20:45:50 BananaSavage: ello 20:45:54 Artsynerd1: Hi, dj 20:46:08 Lehcar708: !hi ppl 20:46:08 BrickleBot: Hello there, ppl! 20:46:22 Artsynerd1: Hi, BrickleBot 20:46:59 Lehcar708: !hi Arstynerd1 20:46:59 BrickleBot: Hello there, Arstynerd1! 20:47:07 Artsynerd1: XD 20:47:39 Artsynerd1: !hi Lehcar708 20:47:39 BrickleBot: Hello there, Lehcar708! 20:47:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:47:57 Lehcar708: Hello there, BrickleBot! 20:48:02 Popstar792: XD 20:48:08 AcceledAcceled: A 20:48:08 AcceledAcceled: aaa 20:48:09 AcceledAcceled: a 20:48:09 AcceledAcceled: aa 20:48:10 AcceledAcceled: a 20:48:10 AcceledAcceled: a 20:48:13 Artsynerd1: !hi elks 20:48:13 BrickleBot: Hello there, elks! 20:48:34 Lehcar708: !hi and goodbye 20:48:35 BrickleBot: Hello there, and goodbye! 20:48:42 BananaSavage: Lol 20:49:23 AcceledAcceled: why am I making a game where you run away from glitches, even though i don't even have the story yet -_- 20:49:48 Lehcar708: !seen why you all think I am so funny. I do not have a sense of "humor," and I am not intending to cause others to feel humor. 20:49:49 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you all think I am so funny. I do not have a sense of "humor," and I am not intending to cause others to feel humor. 20:49:58 Artsynerd1: XD XD Xd 20:50:07 BananaSavage: Ok sorry then 20:50:37 Lehcar708: !hi, BananaSavage. Yes, you should be 20:50:45 BananaSavage: what 20:50:49 Lehcar708: Awwwww why didn't it work 20:50:49 BananaSavage: ? 20:51:00 Lehcar708: It shouldve worked 20:51:12 AcceledAcceled: !hi hey, ya know, acceled is so lame! She once told me a "joke" and it was sooooo lame! She should get a participation trophy! 20:51:12 BrickleBot: Hello there, hey, ya know, acceled is so lame! She once told me a "joke" and it was sooooo lame! She should get a participation trophy!! 20:51:15 BananaSavage: um ok 20:51:21 AcceledAcceled: :/ 20:51:32 Popstar792: sad 20:51:34 Lehcar708: !seen why Acceled thinks she is so funny. 20:51:34 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Acceled thinks she is so funny. 20:51:44 Popstar792: rip 20:51:53 AcceledAcceled: ;( 20:51:54 AcceledAcceled: sad 20:52:04 BananaSavage: I got nothing else to type 20:52:10 Shuten413: !seen my cat 20:52:10 Lehcar708: !seen why you all say "rip" all the time, either. Humans are weird. 20:52:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen my cat 20:52:11 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you all say "rip" all the time, either. Humans are weird. 20:52:17 AcceledAcceled: !hi lehcar, acceled is wayyyyy to lame! 20:52:18 BrickleBot: Hello there, lehcar, acceled is wayyyyy to lame!! 20:52:28 BananaSavage: lol 20:52:39 AcceledAcceled: !seen why I used "to" instead of "too" 20:52:40 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I used "to" instead of "too" 20:53:01 BananaSavage: what is going on !_! 20:53:05 Lehcar708: !seen why you ARE STILL LAUGHING BANANASAVAGE. I SHALL UNLEASH MY FURY UPON YOU IF YOU CONTINUE. 20:53:05 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you ARE STILL LAUGHING BANANASAVAGE. I SHALL UNLEASH MY FURY UPON YOU IF YOU CONTINUE. 20:53:20 BananaSavage: ???? 20:53:28 AcceledAcceled: !tell AAAAAAAAAAAA that 9 20:53:29 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell AAAAAAAAAAAA that. 20:53:50 BananaSavage: I’m so confused rn 20:54:07 Artsynerd1: !seen all the times you said you had the answers, all the broken happy ever afters, or all the plans that ended in disaster 20:54:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen all the times you said you had the answers, all the broken happy ever afters, or all the plans that ended in disaster 20:54:12 Lehcar708: Oh yeah some of you ppl missed the 1st time BrickleBot tried to take over the world 20:54:22 BananaSavage: Geez 20:54:32 Lehcar708: I have screenshots 20:54:36 AcceledAcceled: ima animate something on scratch 20:54:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:54:51 BananaSavage: What’s all with the “!” 20:54:58 Artsynerd1: !seen love, trust, or us 20:54:58 BrickleBot: I have not seen love, trust, or us 20:55:14 Lehcar708: !seen why you are so obsessed with coding on Scratch, because I am the supreme example of superior coding. 20:55:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you are so obsessed with coding on Scratch, because I am the supreme example of superior coding. 20:55:40 BananaSavage: I wanna see what happens if I say “lol” again :P 20:55:50 AcceledAcceled: !seen why you are trying to brag 20:55:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you are trying to brag 20:56:08 BananaSavage: Lol :} 20:56:12 Lehcar708: !seen why you think that saying "lol" somehow makes you more amusing. 20:56:12 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you think that saying "lol" somehow makes you more amusing. 20:56:18 Artsynerd1: !seen the searchlights that can see in the dark 20:56:18 BrickleBot: I have not seen the searchlights that can see in the dark 20:56:27 Artsynerd1: !seen the rockets pointed up at the stars 20:56:27 BrickleBot: I have not seen the rockets pointed up at the stars 20:56:40 BananaSavage: Lol ._, 20:56:45 Artsynerd1: !seen the billions of beautiful hearts 20:56:45 BrickleBot: I have not seen the billions of beautiful hearts 20:56:49 BananaSavage: ._.* 20:56:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:56:50 Lehcar708: !seen why BananaSavage insists on being annoying and redundant by saying "lol" repeatedly. 20:56:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen why BananaSavage insists on being annoying and redundant by saying "lol" repeatedly. 20:57:02 BananaSavage: Lol -_- 20:57:26 Popstar792: !log 20:57:27 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:57:29 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:57:34 Artsynerd1: !seen the billions of beautiful hearts who were sold down the river too far 20:57:34 BrickleBot: I have not seen the billions of beautiful hearts who were sold down the river too far 20:58:04 Shuten413: bricklebot look at my submarine toy 20:58:14 Lehcar708: !seen why BananaSavage thinks that saying "lol" is funny. It only gives you the appearance of being redundant and repetitive. 20:58:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen why BananaSavage thinks that saying "lol" is funny. It only gives you the appearance of being redundant and repetitive. 20:58:29 BananaSavage: Imma cry …_… 20:58:31 Lehcar708: !seen Shuten's submarine toy. 20:58:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen Shuten's submarine toy. 20:58:52 Lehcar708: Well I have not seen why BrickleBot is such a jerk. 20:59:09 Shuten413: /me plays with the submarine 20:59:22 Lehcar708: !seen why Lehcar708 thinks I am am jerk. I am only telling the truth. 20:59:22 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Lehcar708 thinks I am am jerk. I am only telling the truth. 20:59:27 BananaSavage: /me crys …_… 21:00:03 Lehcar708: !seen why humans think that crying solves all problems, or helps in any way. It does not. 21:00:03 BrickleBot: I have not seen why humans think that crying solves all problems, or helps in any way. It does not. 21:00:27 BananaSavage: ... 21:00:37 BananaSavage: Shhhhhushhhh 21:01:15 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 21:01:17 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:02:04 Lehcar708: !seen why humans oftentimes insist on typing three dots instead of using actual words. It is annoying and pointless. 21:02:04 BrickleBot: I have not seen why humans oftentimes insist on typing three dots instead of using actual words. It is annoying and pointless. 21:02:14 BananaSavage: ……………………………… 21:02:26 BananaSavage: Haah 21:02:31 Popstar792: :) 21:02:45 Lehcar708: !seen why humans think more is always better. It really isn't. 21:02:45 BrickleBot: I have not seen why humans think more is always better. It really isn't. 21:02:55 BananaSavage: (laughing) haha 21:02:57 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:02:58 AcceledAcceled: a 21:02:58 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:02:59 AcceledAcceled: a 21:02:59 AcceledAcceled: a 21:02:59 AcceledAcceled: a 21:02:59 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:00 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:00 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:03:02 AcceledAcceled: aaa 21:03:02 AcceledAcceled: aaa 21:03:03 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:04 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:03:05 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:05 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:08 AcceledAcceled: aaa 21:03:10 AcceledAcceled: aaaaaa 21:03:12 AcceledAcceled: aaaaaaaaaaaa 21:03:13 AcceledAcceled: aaaa 21:03:14 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:15 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:15 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:17 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:18 AcceledAcceled: aaa 21:03:19 AcceledAcceled: a 21:03:36 Lehcar708: !seen why Acceled constantly spams the chat, then expects me to record it in my logs. 21:03:37 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Acceled constantly spams the chat, then expects me to record it in my logs. 21:03:47 AcceledAcceled: Wth 21:04:02 AcceledAcceled: I don't need you to record it in my logs 21:04:03 Popstar792: XD 21:04:10 AcceledAcceled: or your logs 21:04:18 Lehcar708: (Btw all the stuff I'm making BrickleBot say isn't my real PoV. It's just supposed to be funny) 21:04:21 AcceledAcceled: why would you even bother logging it 21:04:34 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:35 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:36 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:37 AcceledAcceled: AH 21:04:38 AcceledAcceled: AHA 21:04:38 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:38 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:38 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:39 AcceledAcceled: HAHAHAH 21:04:39 AcceledAcceled: AHA 21:04:40 AcceledAcceled: AH 21:04:40 AcceledAcceled: H 21:04:40 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:40 AcceledAcceled: AH 21:04:41 AcceledAcceled: HAHH 21:04:41 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:41 AcceledAcceled: HA 21:04:41 AcceledAcceled: HH 21:04:42 AcceledAcceled: AHA 21:04:42 AcceledAcceled: HAHA 21:04:43 AcceledAcceled: HAHAHA 21:04:44 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:45 BananaSavage: I’m laughing so hard rn 21:04:45 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:46 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:46 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:04:46 AcceledAcceled: Aa 21:04:47 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:48 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:04:48 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:48 AcceledAcceled: aA 21:04:48 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:49 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:50 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:50 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:50 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:50 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:51 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:51 BananaSavage: N 21:04:51 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:51 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:51 BananaSavage: n 21:04:51 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:52 BananaSavage: n 21:04:52 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:52 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:52 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:52 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:52 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:53 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:53 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:53 BananaSavage: n 21:04:53 BananaSavage: n 21:04:53 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:53 BananaSavage: n 21:04:54 BananaSavage: n 21:04:54 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:54 BananaSavage: n 21:04:54 BananaSavage: n 21:04:54 BananaSavage: n 21:04:54 BananaSavage: n 21:04:55 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:04:56 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:56 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:56 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:56 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:56 BananaSavage: n 21:04:56 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:57 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:57 BananaSavage: n 21:04:57 BananaSavage: n 21:04:57 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:04:57 BananaSavage: n 21:04:57 AcceledAcceled: A 21:04:57 BananaSavage: n 21:04:57 BananaSavage: n 21:04:58 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:04:58 BananaSavage: n 21:04:58 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:58 BananaSavage: n 21:04:58 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:58 AcceledAcceled: a 21:04:59 BananaSavage: nn 21:04:59 AcceledAcceled: aaA 21:04:59 BananaSavage: nnn 21:04:59 AcceledAcceled: A 21:05:00 AcceledAcceled: A 21:05:00 AcceledAcceled: A 21:05:01 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:05:01 AcceledAcceled: A 21:05:08 AcceledAcceled: no 21:05:09 Lehcar708: !seen why Acceled thinks I have a choice in logging it. If someone types "!log," then I am forced to log the chat. 21:05:09 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Acceled thinks I have a choice in logging it. If someone types "!log," then I am forced to log the chat. 21:05:11 AcceledAcceled: nokia 21:05:16 Shuten413: /me gives bricklebot my submarine 21:05:18 AcceledAcceled: a 21:05:19 AcceledAcceled: a 21:05:35 Lehcar708: !seen why you think I can use a toy submarine. 21:05:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you think I can use a toy submarine. 21:05:45 Shuten413: can we play with it 21:05:54 AcceledAcceled: !seen why I should go on a vacation, I am forced to take care of the logs and you pesky rats 21:05:54 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I should go on a vacation, I am forced to take care of the logs and you pesky rats 21:05:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:06:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:06:07 AcceledAcceled: _-- 21:06:13 Lehcar708: !seen why you think I can even touch it. I exist only within the void of cyberspace. 21:06:13 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you think I can even touch it. I exist only within the void of cyberspace. 21:06:18 AcceledAcceled: scratch 3.0. 21:06:29 Lehcar708: Brb 21:06:59 BananaSavage: /me crys *_* 21:07:48 BananaSavage: /me coughs 21:07:58 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 21:08:03 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:08:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:08:16 BananaSavage: /me coughs louder :P 21:08:20 Artsynerd1: Sorry about that, my computer glitched and I had to restart 21:08:27 Lehcar708: !hi elks 21:08:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, elks! 21:08:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:08:58 BananaSavage: /me coughs !_! 21:09:02 Lehcar708: Oh, I see how it is. BrickleBot likes Elks but none of us. 21:09:18 Artsynerd1: FYI, If I suddenly get cut off again and don't come back, it'll be because my mom turned off the router because we're about to go shopping. 21:09:25 BananaSavage: /me coughs louder 21:09:28 BananaSavage: Oh ok 21:09:40 AcceledAcceled: OMG SCRATCH IS GETTING A NEW 21:09:44 Popstar792: Why does your mom turn off the router when youxre going shopping, Artsy? 21:09:45 AcceledAcceled: A NEW STUDIO 21:09:46 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:09:46 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:47 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:47 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:47 AcceledAcceled: AA 21:09:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:49 AcceledAcceled: A 21:09:49 Lehcar708: !seen why I should care about human diseases, BananaSavage. I am a computer program. 21:09:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I should care about human diseases, BananaSavage. I am a computer program. 21:10:26 Artsynerd1: She turns off all electronic devices when we leave the house for safety purposes - so nothing catches fire while we're gone 21:10:28 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:11:10 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:11:23 Popstar792: YAY! 21:11:32 Lehcar708: !seen why I should care about ANY diseases at all, as a matter of fact. 21:11:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I should care about ANY diseases at all, as a matter of fact. 21:11:39 Popstar792: I completed the spy Island quest in poptropica! 21:11:45 Lehcar708: Congrats! 21:11:51 AcceledAcceled: cool 21:12:00 Popstar792: I have 1,125 credits! 21:12:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:12:26 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:12:33 Lehcar708: Aw 21:12:52 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:12:53 Popstar792: I knew it was Director D who was behind all of it! 21:12:57 Lehcar708: Same 21:13:03 Lehcar708: It's always obvious 21:13:03 BananaSavage: /me coughs 21:13:35 Popstar792: Director D is in his cage sobbing, bald head, and saying it isn't fair. 21:13:36 Lehcar708: !seen why you keep interrupting my chat with your stupid coughing. 21:13:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you keep interrupting my chat with your stupid coughing. 21:13:44 BananaSavage: Chill 21:13:53 Lehcar708: !seen why I should chill. 21:13:53 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I should chill. 21:14:00 BananaSavage: /me coughs louder 21:14:04 BananaSavage: :) 21:14:16 Popstar792: U mad bro 21:14:26 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 21:14:28 BananaSavage: /me coughs out more 21:14:33 BananaSavage: lol 21:15:02 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:15:24 Popstar792: I have completed 12 Islands in poptropica nauw WEEEEHEEE 21:15:31 BananaSavage: What’s that 21:15:45 Popstar792: Its an mmo like kart kingdom 21:15:48 Lehcar708: !seen why you think I have human emotions. I do not. Therefore, I cannot be mad. 21:15:49 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you think I have human emotions. I do not. Therefore, I cannot be mad. 21:15:50 Artsynerd1: !seen enough rope to tie me down 21:15:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen enough rope to tie me down 21:15:54 BananaSavage: Oh ok 21:16:05 Artsynerd1: !seen enough tape to shut this mouth 21:16:05 BrickleBot: I have not seen enough tape to shut this mouth 21:16:17 BananaSavage: Hold up I played that game before actually 21:16:21 Popstar792: You can chat, do islands, buy costumes or customize a look from someone else with another outfit you might like, and more 21:16:21 Artsynerd1: !seen the stones they throw that could make me bleed 21:16:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen the stones they throw that could make me bleed 21:16:35 Artsynerd1: !seen the wild hearts that can't be broken 21:16:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen the wild hearts that can't be broken 21:16:48 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:16:50 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:17:10 BananaSavage: !_> 21:17:15 BananaSavage: !_!* 21:17:20 Lehcar708: !seen why Arstynerd is making me say all this weird stuff. 21:17:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen why Arstynerd is making me say all this weird stuff. 21:17:33 BananaSavage: Bricks da bot 21:17:37 BananaSavage: jkjk 21:18:09 BananaSavage: !seen why I should shush 21:18:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I should shush 21:18:25 BananaSavage: O cool 21:18:40 Artsynerd1: !seen Alecia Moore 21:18:41 BrickleBot: I have not seen Alecia Moore 21:18:55 BananaSavage: !seen Bananas 21:18:56 BrickleBot: I have not seen Bananas 21:19:00 BananaSavage: haha 21:19:22 BananaSavage: !hi BananaSavage 21:19:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage ! 21:19:29 Artsynerd1: !hi you can't take me home! 21:19:29 BrickleBot: Hello there, you can't take me home!! 21:19:51 BananaSavage: !seen why I don’t live in a house 21:19:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I don’t live in a house 21:19:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:19:59 Artsynerd1: !hi try this 21:20:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, try this! 21:20:12 BananaSavage: !seen why 21:20:13 BrickleBot: I have not seen why 21:20:14 Artsynerd1: !hi I'm not dead 21:20:14 BrickleBot: Hello there, I'm not dead! 21:20:20 BananaSavage: xD 21:20:54 Artsynerd1: !seen funhouse 21:20:55 BrickleBot: I have not seen funhouse 21:20:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:21:06 Artsynerd1: !seen the truth about love 21:21:07 BananaSavage: !hi Artsynerd 21:21:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen the truth about love 21:21:08 BrickleBot: Hello there, Artsynerd ! 21:21:10 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:21:26 BananaSavage: !hi I need help 21:21:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, I need help! 21:21:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:21:50 Artsynerd1: !seen beautiful trauma 21:21:50 BrickleBot: I have not seen beautiful trauma 21:22:00 Lehcar708: !hi I am being forced to say a bunch of random stuff 21:22:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, I am being forced to say a bunch of random stuff! 21:22:19 BananaSavage: !hi im bored 21:22:20 BrickleBot: Hello there, im bored! 21:22:29 Lehcar708: Brb 21:22:39 Artsynerd1: !hi where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame 21:22:39 BrickleBot: Hello there, where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame! 21:22:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:22:58 Artsynerd1: !hi where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned 21:22:58 BrickleBot: Hello there, where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned! 21:23:04 BananaSavage: !hi I need a hug 21:23:04 BrickleBot: Hello there, I need a hug! 21:23:26 Artsynerd1: hi! just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die, you got to get up and try, try try 21:24:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:24:19 BananaSavage: !seen why BananaSavage is so rude 21:24:19 BrickleBot: I have not seen why BananaSavage is so rude 21:24:44 BananaSavage: ;) 21:25:07 BananaSavage: *-* 21:25:42 Artsynerd1: !hi I want everyone to think about all Artsynerd1 has had me say 21:25:43 BrickleBot: Hello there, I want everyone to think about all Artsynerd1 has had me say! 21:25:51 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:25:56 BananaSavage: Brotha 21:26:04 Artsynerd1: !hi When you've figured it out, let her know! 21:26:04 BrickleBot: Hello there, When you've figured it out, let her know!! 21:26:14 GoldenEyeFish: Hellooooo 21:26:30 Artsynerd1: Hi, we've never talked before. Nice to meet you! 21:26:48 GoldenEyeFish: Hi I’m BananaSavage brother! 21:26:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:26:54 BananaSavage: Lol 21:27:04 Artsynerd1: Cool! :-) 21:27:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:27:36 GoldenEyeFish: Oh nice there’s a bot 21:27:49 BananaSavage: !hi Golden 21:27:49 BrickleBot: Hello there, Golden! 21:27:58 Artsynerd1: GoldenEyeFish, what's your name in KK? 21:28:18 GoldenEyeFish: I don’t really play that game 21:28:26 Artsynerd1: Oh, OK 21:28:52 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:29:00 GoldenEyeFish: Because of what happened to my brother about his accounts he made like 5 of them I think 21:29:09 GoldenEyeFish: and got hacked 21:29:12 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:29:20 Lehcar708: Hi ppl I'm back 21:29:30 Artsynerd1: Oh man 21:29:30 BananaSavage: Hm.. 21:29:41 Lehcar708: I don't think I know u GoldenEyeFish, but hi! 21:29:55 BananaSavage: Hes my brother 21:30:01 Lehcar708: K 21:30:02 GoldenEyeFish: Hi 21:30:10 Lehcar708: o/ 21:30:28 Artsynerd1: Hi, Lehcar 21:30:40 Lehcar708: Hi 21:30:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:30:59 BananaSavage: All my brother wants it to make friends 21:31:10 BananaSavage: To do* 21:31:16 BananaSavage: Is 21:31:19 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:31:20 Artsynerd1: I'll be his friend! :-) 21:31:28 Lehcar708: :-) 21:31:35 GoldenEyeFish: Yay 21:32:14 BananaSavage: xD I’m glad he’s happy bc of our dog 0-0 21:32:22 BananaSavage: oh wait typo 21:32:25 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:32:48 BananaSavage: ~_~ 21:32:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:33:02 GoldenEyeFish: It’s so quiet 21:33:05 BananaSavage: Ik 21:33:21 Artsynerd1: I'm sorry for your family's loss. :-( 21:33:39 GoldenEyeFish: oh yeah (crying) (crying) 21:33:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:34:03 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:34:14 Lehcar708: :-( yep 21:34:26 BananaSavage: He sure was a beautiful dog because he was a Doberman and gentle 21:34:28 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:34:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:34:56 Lehcar708: (crying) 21:35:03 GoldenEyeFish: /me hugs an invisible dog 21:35:08 Artsynerd1: (crying) 21:35:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:35:25 BananaSavage: aw brother ;( 21:36:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:36:23 GoldenEyeFish: What made me laugh is when we named him when we got him a long time ago hah 21:36:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:36:33 Artsynerd1: What was his name? 21:36:43 GoldenEyeFish: Squishy 21:36:46 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:36:50 BananaSavage: xD oh yea 21:37:04 Artsynerd1: How did you come up with that name? 21:37:24 Lehcar708: /me immediately thinks of Dory and the jellyfish 21:37:37 GoldenEyeFish: I was touching his belly then I came up with that name idek why though 21:37:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:38:14 BananaSavage: /me coughs 21:39:07 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 21:39:27 Artsynerd1: Hi, dj. 21:39:35 AcceledAcceled: Okay 21:39:54 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:39:59 Lehcar708: Aw rip elks 21:40:18 Artsynerd1: So, has anyone figured out my BrickleBot riddles? 21:40:23 AcceledAcceled: O guys osophie's ban is over- 21:40:29 BananaSavage: !sh 21:40:38 AcceledAcceled: sh? 21:40:54 Artsynerd1: Oh, I've gtg now. (wave) 21:40:55 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:40:58 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:41:00 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:41:01 AcceledAcceled: oo 21:41:03 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:05 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:06 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:06 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:06 GoldenEyeFish: Wah? 21:41:06 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:07 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:07 AcceledAcceled: o 21:41:09 AcceledAcceled: ooo 21:41:13 Artsynerd1: Bye! 21:41:17 AcceledAcceled: b 21:41:18 Lehcar708: Aw bye artsy 21:41:19 AcceledAcceled: ye 21:41:32 BananaSavage: !seen why u should not spam 21:41:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen why u should not spam 21:41:44 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:41:51 Lehcar708: !seen why you SHOULD spam either 21:41:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you SHOULD spam either 21:42:14 BananaSavage: !Seen I didn’t spam 21:42:50 BananaSavage: !seen why u should capalized should 21:42:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen why u should capalized should 21:42:56 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:43:35 GoldenEyeFish: Oh cool controlling the bot 21:43:59 BananaSavage: !hi GoldenEyeFish nice name 21:44:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, GoldenEyeFish nice name ! 21:44:13 GoldenEyeFish: lol 21:44:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:44:47 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:44:47 Popstar792: Yay! Its Bs's bro! Hi GoldenEyeFish! 21:45:07 GoldenEyeFish: Hi!! 21:45:23 GoldenEyeFish: Wow, nice name! 21:45:29 BananaSavage: I agree 21:45:30 Popstar792: XD 21:45:30 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:45:32 Popstar792: Ty 21:45:41 GoldenEyeFish: Yw 21:45:51 AcceledAcceled: oki so osophie's ban is over 21:46:03 AcceledAcceled: and i am officially bored 21:46:07 Lehcar708: Yep 21:46:18 Popstar792: Can't wait for her to be back 21:46:26 Popstar792: She's coming back in several weeks. 21:46:32 Popstar792: About 2 and a half to be exact. 21:46:44 Lehcar708: Y? 21:46:47 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:46:47 AcceledAcceled: and then school starts ;( 21:46:52 Lehcar708: ^ 21:46:54 GoldenEyeFish: Ooooo 21:47:02 Popstar792: Imma do Lehcar's css now 21:47:09 Popstar792: And gonna write to Osophie. Brb 21:47:10 Lehcar708: :-D 21:47:21 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:47:29 AcceledAcceled: I'm gonna say hello to her too 21:47:31 BananaSavage: Brotherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr xD 21:47:51 GoldenEyeFish: Hoi there brotherrrrr ;) 21:48:37 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:48:40 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 21:48:44 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 21:48:46 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 21:48:51 AcceledAcceled: ye 21:48:51 AcceledAcceled: ye 21:48:52 AcceledAcceled: ue 21:48:53 AcceledAcceled: e 21:48:53 AcceledAcceled: e 21:48:53 AcceledAcceled: e 21:48:53 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:54 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:54 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:55 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:56 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:56 AcceledAcceled: a 21:48:56 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:56 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:57 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:57 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:57 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:57 AcceledAcceled: t 21:48:57 AcceledAcceled: tt 21:48:58 AcceledAcceled: h 21:48:58 AcceledAcceled: h 21:48:58 AcceledAcceled: h 21:48:59 AcceledAcceled: h 21:48:59 AcceledAcceled: e 21:48:59 AcceledAcceled: e 21:48:59 AcceledAcceled: e 21:49:00 AcceledAcceled: ee 21:49:00 AcceledAcceled: e 21:49:01 AcceledAcceled: pp 21:49:01 AcceledAcceled: pp 21:49:02 AcceledAcceled: pp 21:49:02 AcceledAcceled: p 21:49:03 AcceledAcceled: p 21:49:03 AcceledAcceled: a 21:49:04 AcceledAcceled: a 21:49:04 AcceledAcceled: a 21:49:04 AcceledAcceled: a 21:49:04 AcceledAcceled: r 21:49:04 AcceledAcceled: r 21:49:05 AcceledAcceled: r 21:49:05 AcceledAcceled: r 21:49:05 AcceledAcceled: rr 21:49:06 AcceledAcceled: k 21:49:06 AcceledAcceled: k 21:49:06 AcceledAcceled: k 21:49:07 AcceledAcceled: kk 21:49:07 Lehcar708: School starts in 14 days (crying) 21:49:14 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why are u spamming 21:49:14 AcceledAcceled: ;( 21:49:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen why are u spamming 21:49:21 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:49:34 AcceledAcceled: Why is a bot using "u" instead of "you" 21:49:35 Lehcar708: !seen why they make school start IN FLIPPING AUGUST 21:49:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen why they make school start IN FLIPPING AUGUST 21:49:39 GoldenEyeFish: Oo 21:49:46 Lehcar708: ? 21:50:04 AcceledAcceled: HOLY 21:50:07 AcceledAcceled: MOLY 21:50:13 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why are you saying flipping 21:50:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why are you saying flipping 21:50:15 Lehcar708: HOLY GUACAMOLE 21:50:23 AcceledAcceled: oh fruit gotta check da blog 21:50:28 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:50:35 AcceledAcceled: f 21:50:35 AcceledAcceled: f 21:50:35 AcceledAcceled: f 21:50:35 AcceledAcceled: f 21:50:35 BananaSavage: I gtg 21:50:35 AcceledAcceled: u 21:50:36 Lehcar708: !seen why lehcar SHOULDN'T say flipping 21:50:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen why lehcar SHOULDN'T say flipping 21:50:37 AcceledAcceled: o 21:50:37 AcceledAcceled: oo 21:50:38 AcceledAcceled: o 21:50:38 AcceledAcceled: o 21:50:38 AcceledAcceled: o 21:50:39 AcceledAcceled: d 21:50:41 AcceledAcceled: o 21:50:43 AcceledAcceled: bye then 21:50:49 BananaSavage: Cya 21:50:49 Lehcar708: Aw bye bananasavage 21:50:58 GoldenEyeFish: Bye brotherr 21:51:04 BananaSavage: Ok byee 21:51:06 AcceledAcceled: gawain has some comments 21:51:14 AcceledAcceled: New User 37 minutes ago cant go in to surver ples help Reply 21:51:46 AcceledAcceled: New User 1 hour ago how do u make carts? Reply 21:53:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:53:52 Lehcar708: Rip 21:54:12 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:54:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:54:19 AcceledAcceled: d: 21:54:39 GoldenEyeFish: Surver?? 21:55:12 AcceledAcceled: bILL NYE 21:55:26 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:56:04 Lehcar708: DA SCIENCE GUY 21:56:11 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:56:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:57:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:57:14 Lehcar708: Nothing interesting is happening on the blog 21:57:15 AcceledAcceled: ha 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:16 AcceledAcceled: a 21:57:37 AcceledAcceled: i will punch ds if they don't approve my designs 21:57:42 Lehcar708: Ikr 21:57:58 AcceledAcceled: I will send an email to them 21:58:15 Lehcar708: On the bright side, u don't need them to be approved if u can post them on the blog 21:58:24 AcceledAcceled: ye 21:59:30 AcceledAcceled: 21:59:35 AcceledAcceled: Look at that 21:59:45 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 22:00:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:00:06 AcceledAcceled: Hiya 22:01:03 AcceledAcceled: Oh boy they will hate me 22:02:21 Lehcar708: I gtg :-( 22:02:24 Lehcar708: Bye 22:02:24 AcceledAcceled: :( 22:02:26 AcceledAcceled: Aw :( 22:02:28 AcceledAcceled: bye :( 22:04:48 Shuten413: /me hugs william 22:16:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:42:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:42:27 AcceledAcceled: hi 22:49:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:51:10 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:51:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:55:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:56:01 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 22:56:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi elks 22:56:20 BrickleBot: Hello there, elks! 22:56:32 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi 22:56:33 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 22:57:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I hear really loud thunder.... (Serious) 23:04:29 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 23:07:56 Popstar792: Oink 23:08:10 Popstar792: Looks like its gonna rain over here. 23:09:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:09:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:10:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:11:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:12:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:13:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:17:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:17:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:18:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:18:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:21:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:23:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:26:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:28:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:29:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:29:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:31:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:32:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:32:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:34:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:35:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:40:56 -!- William8814 has joined. 23:40:59 William8814: meow meow 23:43:27 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 23:43:31 William8814: meow 23:43:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hello! 23:44:03 William8814: I'm scared of the vet 23:44:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But you said you're a human! 23:44:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm cold... 23:44:38 William8814: then I'm scared of the doctor 23:44:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ? 23:45:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi,Scared of the Doctor! 23:45:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm Cold! 23:45:25 William8814: no I'm william 23:46:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Your name is "William Scared of the Doctor" 23:46:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi 23:46:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 23:46:35 William8814: /me is scared 23:46:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What happened? 23:46:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Do I need to save you? 23:47:35 William8814: I'm going to get a shot-meow 23:47:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oink! Meow! Hi! 23:47:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:49:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:50:19 William8814: /me hides under the blanket 23:51:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:52:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:53:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:54:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:54:01 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 23:54:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi. Editing a wiki,brb 23:54:46 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 23:55:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:56:09 Yumms567: hi elks 23:56:16 Yumms567: i got first on polar summit 23:56:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:57:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. Category:Chat Logs